


If Things Go Well

by dildosalad (galacticCannibal22)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Anxiety Disorder, Blood Loss, Canon-Typical Violence, Cult of the Signless Sufferer, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I will actually finish this, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, POV Alternating, Rewrite, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/dildosalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know how long the both of you sat in silence. While anxiety was gnawing at Eridan whole, you remained calm. As time went on, that fear and panic you first felt subsided. All you were left with was content. No, you weren't accepting your death, you were just...restful. You felt safe in the highblood's grasp, the coolness of his armor was soothing, sedating almost. You could hear the soft gasps Eridan made as he breathed, and you wish you could take that nervousness he felt away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Keep Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> This is really dumb but i love seeing my babies in pain so

"Stay awake."

His voice cut through you like you were paper-thin. That deep rumbling sound he made when he pronounced his 'w's made your heart skip a beat. You could never tell him that though, you won't give him that satisfaction. If it weren't the pain in your abdomen or the massive headache you had didn't kill you, his sweet voice would.

You opened your eyes, but your eyelids felt too heavy. The grey sky greeted you, along with the second moon. It was almost morning, and the threatening sun just barely peaked over the horizon. If the two of you didn't find shelter, you might end up getting fried. You didn't mind the thought of that, since it wasn't like you would last until then.

  
You twisted to see where Eridan was sitting, and immediately regretted it. The pain was immense. You must have made a sound because suddenly there was violet eyes boring into yours, blocking your view of the sky. Instead of that hard gaze he usually gave you, Eridan's features were soft. It was almost like he had finally relaxed after all those sweeps of tension and anger. You trailed your eyes over his entire face, mapping it into your memory. His skin was a light grey, but darker than yours. His black eyebrows were neatly trimmed and sat right above his oval shaped eyes. He had long dark eyelashes that reminded you of Aradia's, who had very much the same. There were light freckles that danced across his perfect nose. You felt the urge to press your lips against them. His own lips were slightly parted, each a angled bow. You were jealous. Eridan's hair had fallen into his eyes from the lack of his usual use of product. You couldn't decide if you liked his hair down or pulled back.

  
When a hand pressed against your cheek, you realized you were crying. There was a wetness there that Eridan wiped away. His fingers were calloused, but soft against your own skin. There was a slight coldness as a few of his rings brushed against your cheek. You blinked, and opened your mouth to question this pale gesture.

  
"Don't. You're goin' ta' make this weird if you say anythin'." Eridan stops you, frowning.

  
"How do you know that?" Your own voice makes you cringe. It sounded so weak and scratchy.

  
"Because I know you." He sighed, eyes closing for a brief moment in irritation.

  
"You gotta good point there-" You heaved as you tried sitting up a little bit, but only managed to prop yourself on your elbows. The pain almost knocked the breath out of you.  
"Whoa, take it easy.." Eridan's hands went out to grab your shoulders, but dropped before they touched you, "You're gonna make yourself sick, Sol."

  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, fuck..." You said through gritted teeth, glancing down at yourself. Your clothes were ruined and that kind of bummed you out. This was the only outfit you had other than a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. You wanna laugh at yourself for that being the first thought you had, because holy fuck your bleeding out and that's all you care about. You weren't fine. You've been shot. Fuck.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna die" You add.

  
"You're not goin' ta' die, calm the fuck down. I contacted the others, they will be here soon." Eridan shushed you, scooting closer so he could sit right by your side. "I'm not gonna let you die, okay? I'm not gonna let you die."

  
Those words did little to soothe you, but you are still grateful for the attempt. There was a million things dancing around in your thinkpan. You were stuck between the fear of your too-soon inevitable death, and how beautiful Eridan really was. God, why did worry look so good on him?

  
"Did I ever tell you how handsome you are?" You slur out, a shaky hand reaching out and gently caressing his soft cheek.

  
"Oh my fuckin' god, you're losing it." Eridan's fins flared out as he ripped his cape from his shoulders and pressed it to your abdomen. You throw your head back in pain, a grunt gargling from your throat. The fabric was instantly ruined as your blood quickly soaked it through and through.

  
"Ed, you're..ruining your cape." You say, trying to push it off of yourself, but his hand remains steady and applies even more pressure. You wheeze. "I could care less 'bout the cape right now. I have practically a million a' hive." Eridan's sweet voice was getting more and more nervous, and but you try not to concentrate on that.

"Ed." You start.

  
"Yes, Sol?"  
  
"I'm glad you joined the rebellion." You whisper.

  
"I'm glad, too."

  
"I knew you were good. Everybody..just..didn't see it. But, when you saved me that one time-"

  
Eridan cuts you off with a finger to your lips, and that's when a violet tear drops against your own salty cheek. You have never seen the seadweller cry, and you have to admit, it was one of the most heartbreaking things you have ever seen. "Save your breath." He said, and you felt your bloodpusher break in two.

  
You don't know how long the both of you sat in silence. While anxiety was gnawing at Eridan whole, you remained calm. As time went on, that fear and panic you first felt subsided. All you were left with was content. No, you weren't accepting your death, you were just...restful. You felt safe in the highblood's grasp, the coolness of his armor was soothing, sedating almost. You could hear the soft gasps Eridan made as he breathed, and you wish you could take that nervousness he felt away.

  
It wasn't until the blistering sun was peaking over the horizon that Eridan's wrist started beeping. His transmission device was being flooded with messages, no doubt from your best friend and leader, Karkat Vantas. The troll couldn't just type one single sentence, no, everything was a paragraph. He was for sure asking what your current situation was, how much blood was lost, are you still bleeding. He was preparing the infirmary for your arrival.

  
There wasn't much time for Eridan to respond before the large aircraft hovered above the two of you. But all you could see were bright lights and the loud wind being tossed around. You remember hearing Eridan's loud cries for you to stay awake, and that you were so close. Yet, it was so faint. Another voice joined in, one much more raspy and slightly higher pitched. It took you a minute to process that it was Karkat this time, screaming. Your eyes could barely open anymore, everything was such a blur.  
Strong arms had lifted you, except you knew for a fact that this wasn't Eridan. You fought weakly against the frame, mumbling 'no' and crying 'please'. Those pleas were ignored as you were carried away and taken from your relaxing sentiment.

  
The last thing you heard was the sound of the ship's engine blaring and soft whispers in your head.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Dead but Not Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck i suck at writing bye
> 
> switching povs is my expertise

Heavy footsteps echoed down the halls.

Karkat quickened his step at the sound, turning corners like a mad man. If it weren't for the fact that it was his duty to keep everyone calm and in control, he was sure he would be crying to. For fucks sake, his best friend was practically dead when they had took off. There was only a matter of time before he was sure to receive the call and the time of death. No, don't think like that. There's still a chance Sollux will live, even if it is small.  There was still hope. Or, at least that is what Karkat kept telling himself.

When the indignant troll turned down the infirmary hall, it was bustling with crew members. Everyone wanted a peek, a sign, a story. Karkat pushed pass his egocentric crew, managing to make it to the door without having to answer any of their stupid questions. Could they not see that this was important? He had to hold everyone back as he placed his hand on the ID scanner and let himself inside.

The infirmary was made up of multiple rooms, and Karkat found himself in the main hall. Since their campaign had started to take wing here recently, they had to expand. There wasn't a night that someone hadn't been injured or fatally wounded, their beliefs came with a cost. Even if that cost nearly takes someone you love. The mutant swallowed thickly, looking around the hall and individual rooms as he made his way to the very back.  Unlike the other parts of the ship, these walls and floors were a florescent white. The lights were brighter, and the mood was even shittier. Death always leaves a foul consciousness.

Karkat scanned his hand once more, and entered a room full of his most trusted friends and accomplices. All of their expressions were grim and despondent. His eyes landed on Eridan first, who sat down in a chair with his head in his hands. Hands that were still stained yellow from blood. His shoulders were shaking and it was clear that he was crying. Feferi was there beside him, a hand on his pauldron as she tried her best to console him. She, too, was an absolute mess. Her mascara ran down her cheeks as she sniffled, jewelry jingling as she did her best to wipe her own tears away.

The Cancer did his best to tear his vision away, landing his gaze on Kanaya, who was thankfully (for his own sake), not crying. That didn't mean she wasn't distressed, she was more than distressed in all honesty. This situation had hit her harder than she had expected it to. Noticing his dire looks, Kanaya walked over to him, gaze casted downward.

"Is he alright?" Karkat asked, although he knew it was futile to even assume.

"He is not dead, if that is what you are inferring." Kanaya replied, and the other let out a loud sigh of relief that was cut off by a well manicured hand, "But he is not well."

"Of course he isn't, I-"

"He will make it, I am sure. Everything will be alright, Karkat." She interrupted and wrapped her arms gently around her dear friend. "You need not worry." She gently pet his head, doing all that was in her power to comfort him. That's when Karkat felt the first tear fall, and then the second. God, Kanaya always had the ability to do this to him. She knew him so well.

"I," Karkat started, pulling away and wiping off his freakish tears, "I would like to see him." Kanaya nodded, and turned sharply on her heel towards the door. She opened it for him and quickly ushered him inside before Eridan tried to follow.

The room was just as dull as all the others. There was nothing quite special about this one besides the fact that it was being occupied. Their organization wasn't fancy or rich enough to hold recuperacoons, and instead used sopor patches for all their sleeping needs. If there wasn't a pallet on the floor, there was always a makeshift pile in every block. Lucky enough that their infirmary had such special bedding, it made life a whole lot easier when it came to medicine.

In the corner of the small room, lied Sollux Captor in his weakened state. If the sheets of the bed weren't covering him, and his face wasn't as pale and sickly as it was, you could have mistaken him to be asleep. Except, Karkat knew better. He instantly was by his side, pushing the hair out his friend's face and doing his best to be gentle. Sollux was so cold, too cold, for a troll of his blood color. He wasn't getting enough heat. That's when Karkat stood, much to question by Kanaya, and removed his shirt. He slowly pulled the sheets back and slipped in the pallet with him. Sollux let out a soft sigh as warmth pressed against his own freakishly cool skin. This was all the Cancer could have thought to have done. No amount of blankets could compare to his own natural heat.

Karkat continued to love on Sollux, wiping his forehead, rubbing his cheeks. This was the closest the two have ever been. This would most likely never be brought up ever again.

 


	3. Chapter 3: Kinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahah i have updated this three times today  
> im on a roll
> 
> POV switch back to sollux

"I don't want him to do anymore missions."

 "And you think I do?"

"That's not what I am sayin', Kar! I know ya' don't want him out there, but that doesn't mean he won't try."

"I already pulled him off the lists, there's no fucking way for him to even leave the god damn ship, Eridan."

"Ya' act like he won't just disable the fuckin' shields and do it anyway. Ya' know how stubborn he is!"

 

You've been listening to them argue for the past ten minutes. At first it was amusing, but now it was just plain annoying. They obviously don't know you can hear them from the other room, or they wouldn't be talking about you like this so openly. While you would hate to admit, you do agree with Eridan. There's nothing stopping you from just disabling all defense mechanisms against your ID and taking off. Karkat can't keep you here forever. Although, he is just looking out for you, even if that means keeping you from doing your job.

They continue to scream at each other for another thirty minutes before you hear the automatic door slide open. That doesn't stop their bickering, as they walk into the room snapping at each other still. It wasn't until you finally spoke up that they shut up, "How much more of your petty attempts at caring for me do I have to handle before you both fucking stop?"

Their heads snap in your direction, both full of surprise.  The way Eridan's jaw drops is hilarious, and Karkat's face couldn't get anymore red. That moment was short lived as they instantly knelt down at your bed side, cooing and petting at you like you were some meowbeast. You slapped their hands away, "This really isn't necessary." 

"Don't be rude, Sol!" Eridan pouts at you, and for a brief second you could have sworn you felt your bloodpusher twitch.

"It's not being rude, it's called personal space." You reply, and trying to make a point on how much you really don't need their assistance, you sit up on your own. You gripped your side in pain, a cry erupting from your throat as you forced yourself to do something you physically cannot.  It wasn't a second later that you were snapped right back down on the pallet, Karkat's hand on your chest.

"Don't even try it." His voice was unrelenting and stern. There was nothing you could do to change his mind, so you complied.

After a few minutes of talking and bittersweet arguing, Karkat had to leave for "important leadership stuff", which left you and Eridan alone. It would have been completely silent if Eridan hadn't kept tapping his rings on the table. He wouldn't stop looking at you either.

"What are you looking at?" You sneered at the sight of him. It was like you didn't remember all those sweet things you said to him before.

Instead of glaring back or throwing another insult your way, Eridan just frowned. His expression wasn't anger, but just...sad. You felt that familiar twitch in your bloodpusher, and that's when your grimace softened into a look of worry. "I'm- I'm sorry, I should, be kinder to you. You kept me alive for all that time."

You had expected a thoughtful reply, but all you heard was a snort, and then laughter. Eridan was laughing. You were puzzled at the sweet sound. God, it would have been so beautiful if it weren't directed at you. He kept laughing until he had to wipe tears from his eyes, "You? Sorry? To me?" He started laughing again.

"Why..why is that so funny?" You ask, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. You were sure that your face was beaten yellow.

The seadweller wiped his eyes again before responding, his laughs fading into soft chuckles, "You have no idea how inexplicably ridiculous and out of character you sounded just then. Are ya' sure you didn't bump ya' head when you were shot?" Eridan was smiling, "You aren't the kindest ta' me, Captor. But, I can't say I am very nice to ya' either."

He got up then, taking a seat on the pallet next to you, leaning his elbows on his knees as he spoke, "But, I forgive you."

Your face was practically on fire at this point, "Thank you?"

Eridan sat up straight then, that handsome smile still plastered all over his dumb face, "May I ask ya' a question, Sol?"

You nodded, and so did he before he spoke again. There was a moment of hesitation before he sputtered out his question, "Do you really think I'm that attractive?"

You wish you hadn't woken up at all, because now you're going to have to deal with this asshole figuring you out.


End file.
